


Submission

by NeonMidnightMod



Category: wrestling - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonMidnightMod/pseuds/NeonMidnightMod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC-17; m/m, language, mild BDSM, pwp.</p><p>Plotless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

by Guenhwyvar   
Summary: No plot at all, just an idea that refused to let go until I wrote something. *kicks plot bunny, misses* Darn things...

 

He was waiting for him.

Leaning casually against the far wall, dressed in sinfully tight black leather pants and a sleeveless black T-shirt, brilliant blue eyes fixed on Shawn as he froze in the doorway.

Shawn stared in amazement.

Marty's face broke into a smile.

"C'mere, you."

Shawn closed the gap between them in three strides and pulled Marty into his arms, sighing as tan fingers tangled in his hair and drew him into a passionate kiss.

God, how he'd missed this. Of all the lovers he'd had, no one got to him the way Marty did. Even after all these years, he still found the dark-haired man intoxicating. Notwithstanding the lean muscles of his body, delicious deep southern accent and those amazing eyes, he had some kind of hidden strength that made Shawn just shiver with lust.

Marty kissed him deeply, tongue swirling and probing into every corner of Shawn's mouth, making the blond moan softly. It had been far too long since he was last acquainted with Marty's taste, like spice and peppermint, and it was overwhelming, blood rushing to his head. As well as other, lower regions of his body.

He barely registered that he was being backed towards the bed until it hit the backs of his knees, sending him tumbling onto his back with Marty on top of him. They both had to break the kiss to laugh. Marty drew back to look into Shawn's eyes.

"Miss me?" He chuckled, shifting position to straddle the blond's waist. Shawn smiled up at him.

"You wouldn't believe how much," he said, his eyes trailing over Marty's body, taking in the sight of the man above him. "You look incredible," he murmured, suddenly sounding slightly hoarse. His hands slid slowly up Marty's legs, feeling the soft, sleek, warm leather stretched tightly over firm thighs. The dark-haired man growled in appreciation.

"I love these. They're just...wow." He grinned.

"Oh, I can tell," said Marty, shifting his hips slightly, his ass rubbing over the bulge in Shawn's jeans. The blond groaned at the friction teasing his swollen groin.

"Fuck... Marty, don't tease..."

"C'mon baby, I never tease," the brunette grinned wickedly, "But you, on the other hand..."

Shawn's eyes, which had fallen shut, flicked open and he stared. He looked up at Marty, quizzically.

"What?"

"Parading about on Raw in those oh-so-tight jeans... do you know how hard I get just watching you on TV? I swear you do it on purpose..."

Shawn grinned.

"As hard as you are now?" He asked softly, his hand brushing across the front of Marty's crotch, feeling him just as aroused and ready as he was.

Marty groaned softly, before a change seemed to settle over him. Drawing back from Shawn's touch, he reached for the other man's belt and briskly unbuckled it, tugging it free from the loops.

"Give me your hands." His voice was quiet, but there was an authority in his tone that brooked no argument. His blue eyes shone brightly.

Shawn shivered under him. They were nothing if not adventurous in their lovemaking, and he knew that voice. There was no way he could resist it even if he wanted to. Silently wondering what Marty had in mind, he obediently held up his wrists. The belt was duly wrapped around them and tied in a firm knot. Marty's eyes never left the blond's as he slowly unzipped his jeans, easing the pressure on his arousal but making no move to touch him.

Shawn licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Now turn over on to your front." Murmured the brunette, sliding off of Shawn's body and allowing him to roll over.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Shawn, a slight tremor in his voice. He tingled with longing for the other man to touch him again and was tight with anticipation.

"I think I should punish you for being such a tease." Marty's voice was still firm, but warm with humour. He sounded like he was going to enjoy this.

Shawn only had a moment to wonder exactly what Marty meant by that before he was pulled across his lover's lap. He swallowed hard. Surely he wasn't going to...

Firm hands grasped the waistband of his jeans and underwear, tugging them down to his thighs. Marty absently licked his lips in appreciation. Shawn really did have a great ass. He lovingly caressed each cheek in turn, massaging the soft skin.

Burying his face in the bedcovers, Shawn felt his cheeks flaming. He felt so exposed, lying across Marty's lap with his bare ass in the air, no mistaking now what was going to happen. But oh God, he wanted it. He was as hard as a rock, his leaking dick pressed against Marty's thigh. His every nerve sang with anticipation.

Smack!

The blond gasped. The blow wasn't hard, just enough to make the skin tingle. Marty's warm hand lingered where he'd just struck, soothing him.

"Did you like that, baby?" He asked softly.

Shawn struggled to find his voice for a moment before he could answer.

"Yes..." He whispered hoarsely. Marty's free hand smoothed across his back, coming to rest across his shoulders, holding him in place without exerting any pressure.

"Want more?"

"Please..."

Marty felt his own arousal twitch within its leather confines at the need in Shawn's voice. Ordinarily the blond was so in control, now he was willingly submissive, trusting his lover completely.

Smack!

Another gasp, followed by a soft moan of pleasure.

Smack!

A little harder this time.

Smack!

Smack!

Shawn couldn't help the moans that escaped him, each slap further heating up his skin, spreading that warmth down into his balls and aching, leaking cock. His hips jerked involuntarily, rubbing his erection against soft, skin-warmed leather, the sensation further adding to his pleasure.

"Uh... fuck, Marty...don't stop,"

"Shhhhhh..." his lover hushed him, hands soothing over heated skin. "I'm not going to. Not yet. Not until I think you've learned your lesson..."

Smack!

Smack!

Smack!

Shawn cried out, writhing on Marty's lap, grinding his hips hard against the brunette's thigh. He was so close, preciously close.

"Aaaaahh, Marty... Marty, please... oh God..."

The brunette smiled to himself. Shawn didn't beg like this for anyone else. Knowing just what his lover needed to bring him over the edge, he brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on his index finger.

Smack!

Shawn writhed, almost crying with the need for release. When a wet finger swiftly pushed into him, unerringly finding his sweet spot and rubbing, the unexpected pleasure was too much. He bucked hard against Marty's hands, coming with a sob of bliss; hot and sticky all over his lover's thighs.

Marty murmured appreciative, soothing words, continuing to stroke him inside and out with gentle touches until his head had stopped spinning. The belt was carefully removed from his wrists and tossed aside, allowing the blond to roll over onto his back with a sigh, pulling his lover with him. Marty smiled, love and amusement visible in his eyes.

Shawn couldn't help but smile back.

"I'd say you enjoyed that," said the dark-haired man.

"Baby, that was... amazing," admitted Shawn, "sorry about your pants, though," he added, maybe just a little embarrassed at the way he'd lost it. Marty just smiled.

"They'll wash," he conceded with a shrug. "Besides, I'm sure you can think of a way to make it up to me." He added, with a gentle nip to Shawn's ear. The blond growled softly, one hand sliding down Marty's back to rest on his leather-clad ass. He squeezed.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something..." he murmured, pulling his lover down into a kiss.

 

End... or maybe not?


	2. Chapter 2

Marty sighed into the kiss, letting Shawn's tongue linger over his, enjoying the blond's firm grip on his ass. He was still hard as a rock, and watching and feeling Shawn lose control like that hadn't done him any favours. But he felt no need to rush, he wasn't going anywhere; and besides, whatever Shawn would do next would be worth the wait.

"Mmmmm… okay, I have an idea," the blond murmured between kisses.

"Hmmmm?"

Shawn let go of his lover, just a little reluctantly, and slid off the bed. Marty propped himself on one elbow and watched appreciatively as Shawn stripped; kicking off his boots, peeling the snug-fitting jeans from where they'd been caught around his thighs, tugging his t-shirt over his head, dropping them all carelessly on the floor. Marty smiled to himself. Shawn had never been the tidiest of people. But it was easily forgivable when he looked so damn good. Naked now, all tawny gold skin and blond hair, grinning at Marty with a wicked glint in his steely blue eyes.

"Why don't you slide yourself over here and get comfortable, baby?" He indicated, patting the end of the bed.

Marty scooted down the bed, resting his weight behind him on his hands, regarding his lover with interest.

"Am I gonna get a lapdance?" He grinned, enjoying the close-up view of Shawn's muscular chest as the blond draped his arms over Marty's shoulders.

"Ooh, nice idea," smiled Shawn, "Some other time, perhaps? Maybe I could save that for your birthday?" he added, nibbling gently at Marty's earlobe.

The dark-haired man made a noise of approval, that quickly became a soft groan as Shawn's lips moved down over his neck, licking and kissing the sensitive skin there. Hands tugged at the hem of his black t-shirt, wanting to touch more bare flesh, pulling the garment up and off.

"So beautiful…" murmured Shawn, ducking his head to suck at a pink nipple. Marty hissed in a breath, feeling the tiniest scrape of the blond's teeth send a spike of pleasure through him.

Licking a long, lazy spiral down his lover's chest and stomach, Shawn pushed Marty's knees apart, settling himself on the floor between his legs. He sat back on his heels, smiling, gently stroking Marty's inner thighs but deliberately avoiding the bulge at his groin. Marty gave a small groan of frustration.

Shawn just grinned at him, knowing full well what his lover wanted and how hard he was but wanting to prolong this just a bit longer. Yeah, he was a tease all right.

"Patience, love, I'm getting there," He smiled, "but there's something that wants cleaning up first, huh?"

The brunette licked his suddenly dry lips. Just what did Shawn have in mind?

Still smirking, the blond leant forward and began to lick the white, sticky smears of his own release from Marty's thigh.

"Fuck…" was about the only word the brunette could manage. His eyes followed every slow, deliberate sweep of that pink tongue, cleaning his own come from Marty's leather pants with every appearance of a cat lapping at spilled cream.

Shawn's gaze flicked up to meet his, not stopping what he was doing, a stray lock of blond hair falling in front of his face, and Marty brushed it back with a slightly shaky hand. His touch lingered over Shawn's hair, stroking unsteady fingers through the blond strands. He couldn't so much as blink as Shawn kept licking, slowly working his way up to his groin. It had to be one of the most erotic things he'd ever experienced. A small part of his mind marvelled at how Shawn was still able to shock him by doing things like this, even after all these years.

The blond's ministrations had reached the apex of his thighs now, exploring the hard ridge of flesh pressing achingly against the leather, that talented tongue licking harder, even sucking at it, making Marty pant and gasp for breath. He groaned deeply.

"Jesus Christ, Shawn…" He groaned, his voice even deeper than usual, rough with need. "Are you tryin' to make me come in my damn pants?"

The younger man paused and looked up at his lover, that wicked smirk still in place.

"Can't have that, baby," he grinned, "it'd be such a waste," he added. Leaning down again, he proceeded to take the zipper in his teeth and slowly, carefully pulled it down, his eyes flashing with lust when it revealed his lover was wearing nothing underneath the tight leather.

"Mmm, you know how much I love it when you go commando," he murmured, eyeing Marty's dick appreciatively as he eased it free.

"Well, can't have lines showing on the leather," breathed Marty, managing a shaky smirk of his own. Shawn snickered and shook his head, then decided he was done with talking, and teasing; all at once sliding his mouth down over the other man's cock and beginning to suck.

Marty bit down hard on his lower lip, the sudden slide of his erection into wet warmth nearly making him cry out.

"Fuck…in… heaven," he thought, dazedly watching Shawn's blond head slowly bobbing between his thighs. He'd never met a guy who loved to use his mouth so much; whether it was talking, kissing, or sucking cock. And Shawn was a master at all of them.

Marty's fingers tangled in his hair, gently guiding his rhythm as he lovingly sucked and licked at his lover's dick, eyes closed in pleasure and cheeks hollowed from suction.

Being on his knees in such a prone, submissive position before his lover was turning Shawn on like crazy; he felt his cock beginning to harden again. He slipped the hand that wasn't wrapped around Marty's erection into his lap, feeling his flesh thicken further under his exploring fingers. He moaned softly, the sound muffled by the hard cock filling his mouth.

Marty gasped, the vibrations from Shawn's moan doing interesting things to his groin. Then, a tempting idea crossed his mind, and he gently pushed Shawn away, a little reluctantly.

"What is it, baby?" asked Shawn, sitting back on his heels and regarding his lover questioningly, licking his wet, swollen lips.

"How about you bring that sweet ass up here, Shawn? I wanna taste you too."

Shawn grinned broadly at him in return, climbing onto the bed and straddling his chest before leaning down and taking Marty's aching length into his mouth once again.

The brunette groaned in appreciation, admiring the sight of Shawn's hard cock hanging temptingly above him. His hands slid slowly up Shawn's toned thighs, coming to rest on that perfect ass, still slightly flushed an appealing shade of pink.

Stretching up a little, he flicked out his tongue and licked a gentle line from the head of Shawn's cock down to his balls. The blonde shuddered, sucking Marty a little harder in response and making him sigh in pleasure.

The brunette did it again; light, teasing strokes of his tongue down Shawn's dick and across his balls, making the blond twitch and whimper; kissing and nibbling the sensitive skin of the younger man's inner thighs, while all the time enjoying the feeling of Shawn's talented mouth applying perfect suction to his aching dick.

It wasn't long before the wonderful blow-job and Shawn's hands stroking across his skin drove him close to release, and Marty gripped Shawn's hip in warning. Feeling his lover stiffen beneath him and his cock twitch in his mouth, Shawn sucked harder, taking the other man right down his throat. Marty buried his face against Shawn's thigh, sinking his teeth into the soft skin to smother his moan as he came hard, spurting in Shawn's mouth, the blond humming in satisfaction as he swallowed every drop, licking his lover thoroughly clean before pulling away. He swung round to face Marty, feeling a glow of pride when he saw lover's eyes still closed in bliss, flushed expression and satisfied smile.

"Good?" he chuckled, leaning down to run his fingers through Marty's dishevelled dark hair.

"Mmm. Very." An arm looped around the blond, pulling him close.

"So… am I still the best?" Shawn asked with a teasing grin, brushing a gentle kiss against his lips. Marty's blue eyes slowly opened and gazed into his own, and the smile got wider. He kissed Shawn back equally gently.

"Always," he said, "But don't you get big-headed now," he added, with another kiss "Or you won't get any more…"


End file.
